Seton Hall reports
Seton Hall report refers to several studies into the handling of detainees taken to Guantánamo Bay done by professor Mark P. Denbeaux of the Seton Hall University School of Law, and some of his law students. Denbeaux and his son, Joshua Denbeaux, are legal representatives for detainees Rafiq Bin Bashir Bin Jalud Al Hami and Mohammed Abdul Rahman. Studies The titles of these studies are: A Profile of 517 Detainees through Analysis of Department of Defense Data The Denbeaux study was a study led by Professor Mark Denbeaux of Seton Hall University. Denbeaux and his son Joshua Denbeaux, an attorney for two Guantánamo detainees, oversaw a statistical analysis of the unclassified information about the Guantánamo Bay detainees. Some of Denbeaux's students analyzed: #Where the documents said the detainees were captured. #Who the documents said captured the detainees. #The relationship the documents alleged existed between the detainee and al Qaeda. #The relationship the documents alleged existed between the detainee and the Taliban. An article in the Village Voice reported:The Worst of the Worst? A report, based entirely on Defense Department documents, exposes the truth about Guantánamo, Village Voice, March 3, 2006 :"Already, however, we now know much more about how "dangerous" they really are because of a stunning, heavily documented investigation by the Seton Hall (New Jersey) School of Law. Titled "Report on Guantánamo Detainees," it profiles 517 of the prisoners at Gitmo entirely based on "analysis of Department of Defense data." An editorial by the BBC's John Simpson summarized the study concluding that:No surprises in the war on terror, ''BBC, February 13, 2006 *92% of the Guantanamo detainees had not been al-Qaeda fighters. *only 5% of the Guantanamo detainees were captured by the Americans themselves. *440 of 517 detainees appeared to have been captured by bounty hunters, in return for a $5,000 reward. The study itself reveals that those 92% who are not al-Qaeda fighters were deemed to be either other al-Qaeda members or Taliban or members of other affiliated hostile groups. Of these other affiliated groups, the study's authors express surprise in a second report that some of these groups are not listed in federal no-fly lists. Contrary to Simpson's reading, the study does not indicate how many detainees were captured by bounty hunters. It merely refers to the detainees captured by non-U.S. forces "at a time in which the United States offered large bounties for capture of suspected enemies." The Denbeaux's primary sources did not include data on actual bounties. One example of a bounty was given in the references: that of Salim Hamdan, who was known to have worked directly for Osama Bin Laden. The reference comes from an article in the New York Times Magazine. The study says: REPORT ON GUANTANAMO DETAINEES A Profile of 517 Detainees February 8, 2006 :"In a handful of cases the detainee's possession of a Casio watch or the wearing olive-drab clothing is cited as evidence that the detainee is an enemy combatant. No basis is given to explain why such evidence makes the detainee an enemy combatant." The authors are the legal representatives of Guantánamo Bay detainees Rafiq Bin Bashir Bin Jalud Al Hami and Mohammed Abdul Rahman Major Michael Shavers, a Pentagon spokesman, called the study "flawed because its authors didn't have access to classified evidence."The Shame of Guantanamo, Washington Post Writers Group, February 21, 2006 References External links * Denbeaux & Denbeaux Category:Guantanamo Bay captives legal and administrative procedures Category:Seton Hall University School of Law